¡Aunque no seas real igual te quiero!
by munoike
Summary: El sexto año es diferente, que pasaria si una Lunatica se enamorara del hombre equivocado, solo porque el esta con otra... lo dejo para su inmaginacion, no soy buena para esto de los sumarios......HL HG RHR
1. Chapter 1

_Aunque no seas real igual te quiero!_

Ese día por los grandes jardines de Hogwarts paseaba ella, le encantaba ver en las mañanas a los pájaros cantar, hasta tarareaba lo que según ella los pájaros decían en su canto, cosa a lo que se le sumaban muchas miradas feas de las personas a su al rededor¿quien pensaría que los pájaros dijeran algo en sus cantos? No, eso claramente era raro pero solo para las personas que eran diferentes a ella (bueno en realidad ella era diferente a los demás) y tenían una mente tan corta e ilimitada que aquellos pensamientos jamás llegarían a ellos.

Y allí venían Ginny y Harry tomados de las manos, hace poco que salían juntos pero los unía un gran amor.

-¡Hola Luna¿Cómo estas?-dijo Ginny abrazando a Luna quien le sonreía y miraba a Harry con los ojos soñadores pero más tristes que nunca.- ¿te contaron que Harry y yo somos novios?

- No, pero todo el colegio sabe lo que le pasa a Harry Potter.- dijo Luna y se fue caminando rapido.

-¡Hey¡Luna!- dijo Ginny a lo que Luna no respondio y siguio su camino.

-¿que le pasa¿Nunca había visto a Luna así?- dijo Harry mirando por donde había salido Luna.

- ¿QUE RARO? Yo tampoco, de seguro alguien le hizo alguna broma.- dijo Ginny tomando la mano de Harry.

- mm.. Si... – dijo Harry aunque no quedando conforme ya que Luna nunca le habían importado las bromas que hacían hacia ella además nunca era tan atacante con sus palabras, de seguro le había pasado algo grave o quizás tenia razón todos sabían lo que le pasaba.. todo el colegio...

Luna corría con todas sus fuerzas, estaba llorando¿qué había hecho? Ella no era así, Harry era su amigo y Ginny también, se comportaba con Cho, o quizás tenia... celos de Ginny, por favor Harry era el único chico en la tierra que no la trataba como una loca, pero esto no podía ser, el era novio de Ginny.

- OH! Perdóneme..-dijo Luna ya que se había chocado con Tonks, quien llevaba el cabello del mismo color que Luna solo que estaba más limpio y más peinado.

- OH no perdóname a mí, soy una despistada... oh pero no llores!-dijo Tonks al ver la cara de Luna-.

- oh señora déjeme en paz, por favor.- dijo Luna.

- ¡Estas loca, si estas llorando a mares! Me llamo Tonks ¿cómo te llamas?.- dijo Tonks caminando con ella.

- Me llamo Luna Lovegood.

- ¡La hija del editor de Quibbler! Me encanta esa revista, claro que a veces salen cosas no muy verdaderas pero tiene unos buenísimos consejos de belleza.-dijo Tonks sacando una edición de su mochila.

-si los consejos los escribo yo.- dijo mostrándole su nombre a Tonks que aparecía en la revista.

- pero... pero..mmm.- dijo Tonks mirando el cabello de Luna.

-si sé pero no pareciera que los hago yo... es que no tengo tiempo de usarlos, ósea solo me los hago en vacaciones cuando tengo que editarlos todos.

-Bueno pues un gusto en conocerte tengo cosas que hacer y bueno pues hazte los consejos de belleza más seguido, adiós...

Después de esto Luna fue la cocina por un poco de comida al llegar a esta se encontró con Dobby, después de la conversación con Tonks se había calmado un poco.

-OH! Señorita Lovegood¿qué se le ofrece?- dijo Dobby tomando las manos de Luna.

- A pues me gustaría comer, tu sabes algo que ya no puedo hacer en el comedor.

- si señorita.- en ese instante un elfo doméstico tomó a Luna de la mano y la sentó en una mesa y inmediatamente miles de elfos domésticos empezaron a traer comida.

-Dobby te vine a ver, iba a traer a Ginny pero estaba cansada.-dijo una voz desde la puerta, a lo que a Luna le cayo como piedra la carne al escuchar ese comentario.

- ¡Señor Harry Potter, Harry Potter ha venido a visitar al elfo Dobby!- dijo Dobby con mucha emoción y luego miro a Luna.

- ¡Luna no sabia que estabas aquí! O veo que estas comiendo... ¿Luna lo de la tarde?-dijo Harry.

- Harry no te preocupes por eso yo...-dijo Luna pero estaba muy sonrojada.

-¿Juguito?- pregunto Dobby ofreciendo a Harry jugo de calabaza para cortar el tema.

- Esta bien.- dijo Harry a lo que tomo un sorbo del jugo y se empezó a marear y empezó a dar vueltas en el piso.

-¡Harry!-dijo Luna parándose de la mesa a lo que enseguida Harry cayó al suelo.-¿qué le pasa?

-Son solo efectos secundarios de la poción.-dijo Dobby..

**_Continuara..._**


	2. ¡mi cicatriz!

Capitulo 2:

-¿que poción¡Estas loco!- dijo Luna a lo que Harry se fue desasiendo y a

derritiendo hasta quedar como liquido en el piso-¡Dobby donde esta Harry?

-Ya lo vera señorita, solo lo hice para mejor, vi como usted tenia celos de Ginny y bueno solo digamos que... - dijo Dobby pero la imagen hablo por si sola el liquido tomaba forma pero 2 formas por separado que eran igual a Harry.- Pensé que si habían dos Harrys..

- ¡Pero Dobby que has hecho, OH no!- dijo Luna llevándose la mano a la frente.

- Señorita hay que separarlos rápidamente, no se pueden ver entre ellos, sufrirán un shok, llévese al Harry de la derecha, yo me encargo del otro.

-¿Pero cual es el real?-Dijo Luna mientras arrastraba al Harry de la derecha.

- No es obvio.-dijo Dobby y Luna miro la frente de su Harry, no tenia ninguna cicatriz, era obvio que él no era el real.

- Dobby hagamos algo, a este Harry le diremos toda la verdad, o sino querrá salir y mostrarse mientras el otro Harry se estará paseando.- dijo Luna al instante en que cerro la puerta y se fue con Harry.

Adentro de la cocina el Harry verdadero se despertó.

-¿Dobby que hago aquí en el piso tirado?- dijo Harry tocándose la cabeza.- siento como si todo se moviera.

- Señor es que se resbalo por que el piso estaba muy limpio y se acaba de despertar.

- ¿y Luna, donde esta ella?-dijo Harry mirando la mesa donde había estado Luna.

- se quería quedar cuidándolo pero le dije que se fuera.

- ¡claro, si ya empezaron las clases!

En el closet de limpieza:

-¿Que me pasa?-dijo Harry abriendo los ojos y viendo millones de cosas de limpieza.

-Harry por fin despertaste.

-¿que hacemos aquí, no estábamos en la cocina?-dijo Harry mirando un espejo en la muralla.-¡MI CICATRIZ¿Dónde esta?

- Harry tu no eres quien crees ser..-dijo Luna poniendo una cara de tristeza.- en la cocina tu cuerpo mmm.. se dividió en 2 partes.

-¿QUE¿Porque?-dijo Harry mirándose de arriba a abajo, lo único que le faltaba era su cicatriz.

-Dobby te dio una poción que lo hizo.-dijo Luna.

-¿que tiene en la cabeza?-dijo Harry parándose- tengo que hablar con él.-dijo y abrio la puerta.

- ¡NO! Harry tu otro cuerpo esta caminando por los pasillos y no sabe que tuvo este..mmm...como decirlo.. Accidente.

-¿QUE UN ACCIDENTE, DOBBY LO DEBE DE HABER HECHO POR ALGO? además por que mi otro yo puede ir caminando por la calle como si nada y además no sabe nada.-

- Porque el si tiene la cicatriz y porque él... .él, Harry es el original.-dijo Luna con angustia.

- ¿ósea... yo no debería estar aquí?-dijo Harry tomando a Luna por los hombros.

- Harry lo se pero algo haremos y tú te podrás quedar aquí.

- ¿Luna porque Dobby haría algo así?- dijo Harry.

- Por que vio la pelea entre tu, yo y Ginny.

-¿y que tiene que ver eso?-dijo Harry que no entendía.- ¡de hecho ahora tendré que ver como ese "otro cuerpo" se besa con Ginny!

-Harry, fue porque Dobby se dio cuenta de que le... de que... dequeleteniacelosaGinny-dijo Luna rápidamente.- y pensó que sí habían dos harrys yo.. Tu sabes.

-¿celos de Ginny¿Luna yo no sabia que?-dijo Harry mirándola a los ojos a lo que Luna miraba para otro lado.

- Harry eso no importa ahora, tendremos que salir de aquí, súbete el gorro de la capa y vamonos, procura que nadie te vea.

- Luna...gracias...-dijo Harry y se subió el gorro y juntos salieron de ahí.

**_Continuara..._**


	3. el retrato

_Capitulo 3: _

- ¿A donde vamos?- pregunto Harry que miraba su mano que estaba de la mano de Luna que lo tiraba y corría hacia algún lugar.

- a donde voy yo cuando quiero estar sola.-dijo Luna cuando llegaron a algo así como la torre de astronomía pero estaba al otro lado del castillo.- el profesor Flitwick me dio la llave, sabia que me gustaba pintar.

-¿pintar?-pero cuando se abrió la puerta se respondieron todas las preguntas de Harry, era una habitación con mucha luz, ya que tenia muchas ventanas y era redonda en la cual habian mucho retratos en pedestales, lo curioso es que todos eran de Threstals, algunos blancos, otros negros, algunos volando, otros comiendo, eran preciosos y de hecho eran iguales a los threstals verdaderos.- pero Luna ¿porque no le habías mostrado esto a alguien? Son perfectos.

-Gracias temía que me dijeran que eran feos pero si tu dices lo contrario no me importa lo que digan los demás.-dijo Luna quien reía tocándose el cabello.- lo bueno es que tu también puedes ver a los threstals.

-ojala no los pudiera ver.-dijo Harry¿Como si me gustara que mis padres y Sirius hubieran muerto.-pensó harry en su mente.

-Harry yo se que a nadie le gusta ver como mueren los seres a los que más uno ama- dijo Luna como si hubiera leído la mente de Harry.- pero ver a los threstals es un don y solo lo tienen las personas mas fuertes de todas, las que podemos sobrevivir a la muerte de alguien.

Ese tono dejaba atontado a Harry, Luna hablaba tan sinceramente y como si la muerte de su madre le importara muchísimo pero no le doliera y le perturbara cada noche como a él la de Sirius.

-Mamá siempre me decía: Luna, si puedes ver algo que no todos pueden busca la forma de mostrárselo a los demás- y yo le decía: te lo puedo mostrar a ti.- pero ella decía que no iba a estar, como si supiera que iba a morir.

Cualquiera al decir eso se habría puesto a llorar pero Luna no, ella era fuerte aunque su voz era angelical y su tono era soñador sabia lo que decía y aunque todos la creían loca, Harry no, o por lo menos ese Harry.

-¡Luna! Lo lamento mucho.. Eso te debe haber dolido mucho.-dijo Harry acercándose a ella.

-no, no te preocupes yo se que ella esta conmigo y sabe que yo puedo ver a los threstals, lamentablemente no voy a poder hacer lo que ella me pidió.-dijo Luna bajando la mirada al piso.- nadie me creería.

- Luna yo también los puedo ver y puedo afirmar que los Threstals son iguales a los que dibujas.-dijo Harry, tenia ganas de abrazarla, era como una niña desamparada que no le importaba que se rieran de ella, pero el no dejaría que le hicieran eso, no ella no se lo merecía.

- Harry...¿porque me abrazas?-dijo Luna porque Harry la había abrazado.

- gracias..-fue lo único que pudo decir, no sabia porque quería abrazarla, solo quería abrazarla.

En la noche cuando Luna se había ido de la torre, Harry empezó a mirar la habitación, estaba todo lleno de pintura solo había un sillón donde Harry se tiro y se quedo pensando¿que le pasaba¿El no era Harry¿Porque abrazaba a Luna¿No le gustaba Ginny?- mientras pensaba vio que en el techo había una puerta, tomo la escalera que había al otro lado de la pieza y la puso vertical, subió por ella y abrió la puerta, esta daba hacia el techo donde se veían las estrellas, en el piso de techo(era como un balcón) había una pintura, la que Harry levanto¡Lumos! Y cuando su varita sé encendió pudo ver el retrato: era él y Luna danzando bajo la lluvia...

¿PORQUE, PORQUE SIENTO ESTO?(dijo Harry gritando)

_continuara..._


	4. pocion multijugos

_Capitulo 4:_

Al día siguiente Harry sé había despertado y había estado meditando lo de la noche anterior. Ver ese cuadro lo había dejado muy pensativo... era extraño como si quisiera que la danza del cuadro hubiera pasado en verdad.

-¡Harry! Ya llegue, por favor podrías abrir...-dijo Luna del otro lado de la puerta a lo que Harry que estaba acostado en el sillón, salto y fue a abrir.

- Hola...-dijo Harry abriendo la puerta.-Luna..yo no puedo seguir así, quiero...salir de aquí... no es que este lugar no me guste pero quiero hablar con...

-con Ginny, no esta fue a Hosmeade.. Pero Ronald y Hermione, Harry, ellos no pueden saber la verdad.-dijo Luna sacando de su mochila unos paquetes con comida.-come, aquí tienes tu desayuno.

-gracias.-dijo Harry quien se metió un pan a la boca.- ¿Perro Luna, porrke no puoeden saerr?

- jajajaja, traga y habla.-dijo Luna muerta de la risa. A lo que Harry pensó que Hermione lo hubiera regañado.- no pueden, ellos me temo que...están con el otro Harry.

- aa si... me había olvidado de él.-dijo Harry suspirando.- ¿Qué haremos? Y si hablamos con Dumbledore, él sabrá que hacer.

- me temo que no Harry, ósea no por hoy, la profesora mcgonagall me dijo que había salido del castillo por asuntos personales, mi idea era esto.-dijo Luna y saco de su mochila una botella con un jugo verde.- es poción multijugos.

-¡¿De donde la sacaste se demora un mes o más en hacerse!- dijo Harry mirando a Luna.

- mmm mi madre la tenia en mi casa, tenia muchas otras pociones además de esta, pero creí que esta nos ayudaría, mande a Aiken a buscarla, mi lechuza.

- si no me equivoco hay que juntarla con algo del cuerpo de otra persona para que me parezca a ella... mm si puedo preguntar ¿en qué me convertiré?-dijo Harry pensando lo peor, ¿en qué se convertiría?

- en mi... -dijo Luna sonriendo.

- ¿QUE?¿LA IDEA ERA QUE NO HUBIERA 2 PERSONAS IGUALES?-dijo Harry pensando en él con el cuerpo de Luna.

- lo se pero es lo único que tenemos, a penas que quieras esperar unos meses más para que pueda hacer otra y te digo que no soy muy buena con pociones...-dijo Luna con cara de que le hiba realmente mal en pociones.- lo que pasa es que mi madre me usaba como conejillo de indias para sus pociones, me encantaba poder ayudarle en ellas, pero no te preocupes ¿No querías salir, Ahora podrás además a mi no me importa quedarme encerrada aquí, en todo caso no te preocupes serás yo cuando chica.

- si pero, tu no podrás salir ósea.-dijo Harry tratando de decirle que prefería quedarse ahí antes de tomar el cuerpo de ella... por que era una MUJER.

- no importa, toma-dijo Luna dándole la botella abierta a Harry.

-no... no...a! esta bien solo para hablar con Hermione y Ron.-dijo y tomo la botella.-me siento raro...

Dicho esto su cuerpo empezó a cambiar y en menos de un minuto sintió que su ropa le quedaba gigante ya que Luna era más baja y flaca que él.

-bueno pensé que te convertirías en mi pero pequeña ya que la poción bueno.. no importa..-dijo Luna mirándose en Harry.-recuerda que dura solo un tiempo.

- mmm me siento raro.-dijo Harry tocándose pero su cara.- claro solo hablare con ellos y volveré, por cierto eres flaca.

-si lo sé, me da risa esa ropa.-dijo Luna riéndose chillonamente.- ya vete.

Cuando Harry bajo al pasillo, vio que estaban Hermione, Ron y el otro Harry conversando. Se miro de arriba a bajo y fue donde estaban ellos.

- Hola Luna, ¿cómo estas?.-dijo el verdadero Harry.- oye lo de ayer mmm..

- Hola Harry, Ronald y Hermione, gracias Harry estoy bien.-dijo Harry tratando de poner su voz como la de Luna pero raramente la voz le salió sola sin mayor esfuerzo y se acordó que Luna le decía Ronald a Ron y le dio mucha risa.

- Luna ¿estas bien?-dijo Hermione y Ron le dijo algo al oído, lo que Harry supo que lo estaban dando por loco, ósea a Luna.- esa ropa te queda muy grande. ¿no?

- ¡estoy bien gracias ah! No mi ropa esta bien y sabes que Harry, Ginny te estaba buscando, como te a ido con ella, siguen de novios.-dijo Harry deseando que el pudiera estar con Ginny.

- estamos bien gracias y creo que la iré a buscar...adiós-dijo Harry y se fue.

-mmm bueno creo que nosotros también nos vamos Luna.-dijo Ron tomando a Hermione por el brazo.

- no espera Ron, no te vayas, amigos soy Harry.-dijo Harry pensando que les diría para convencerlos.

- ¿que estas diciendo Luna?-dijo Hermione.

-amigos, poción multijugos, no soy Luna soy Harry.-dijo Harry pensando que seria más difícil de lo que pensaba.- Así Harry les contó toda la historia.-¿ahora me creen?.

- no lo sé, aunque esa ropa tan grande y con insignia de Griffindor es por algo ¿no?.-dijo Hermione.

-¡¿Por celos! ¡WOOW! Nunca habría pensado en que le gustaras a Luna, bueno auque eres el único hombre en la tierra que no la cree loca.-dijo Ron.

-¡Ron! ¡Ese no es el caso!¿No sé que hacer?- dijo Hermione.- llévanos hasta Luna, por lo menos para comprobar que esto es verdad.

-Esta bien, los llevare pero... ¿el otro Harry?-dijo Harry.

-Créeme no nos echará de menos, con Ginny puede estar horas...-dijo Ron pero al ver la cara de Harry dijo:-oppss lo siento verdad que...

- no importa con tal de que no los vea juntos.-dijo Harry.

-pero tu tienes a Luna, ella si te quiere ¿no?-dijo Hermione.- lo lamento.- dijo cuando Harry bajo la mirada.

- y Harry que se siente estar en el cuerpo de una mujer, ósea digo Luna pensándolo bien tiene un lindo cuerpo no...-dijo Ron riendo.

-¿RON?-dijo Hermione.- más vale que no toques nada indebido Harry.-dicho esto Harry se puso rojo como un tomate... Ron tenia razón Luna tenia un lindo cuerpo...

_Continuara..._


	5. copia barata

_Capitulo 5: _

Después de que llegaran a la torre donde estaba Luna, para Harry se termino el disfraz, volvió a ser aquel chico idéntico al Harry original pero sin su cicatriz.

- Luna, ¿no has tratado de hablar con Dobby?-pregunto Harry mirando a Hermione y a Ron quienes miran asombrados los cuadros de la habitación.

- ¡woo! Luna estos cuadros son muy lindos, se ve que tienes talento.-dijo Hermione dando una vuelta y volviendo su mirada a Luna.

-gracias, em no Harry no e vuelto a verlo.- dijo Luna frunciendo la cara.

- pero ¿QUÉ esperamos, hay que hablar con Dobby, que acaso te piensas quedar aquí encerrado el resto de tu vida.-dijo Ron histérico.

-no, pero habría que ir a buscarlo, yo no puedo alguien me puede ver o incluso mi otro mm pues yo.-dijo Harry.

- no te preocupes, tú no iras, iré yo con Hermione, ¿no es cierto?-dijo Ron tomando a Hermione de la mano.

- si ya volvemos, no se vayan.-dijo Hermione saliendo de la habitación con Ron.

-Harry, vamonos...-dijo Luna tomando la mano de Harry.- por favor.-dijo tirándolo sin respuesta.

-¿pero que haces?-dijo Harry mirándola raro.- de que hablas, fueron a buscar a Dobby.

-no, claro que no, tu no entiendes, van a buscar al otro Harry, sabia que no debíamos hablar con ellos, pero...

- Luna no, tú eres la que no entiende, son mis amigos irán a buscar a Dobby.-dijo Harry.

- no, no son tus amigos son los amigos del otro Harry, Harry es obvio, no pensaste en que no se creerían nuestra historia, de hecho nadie se la creería, se supone que Harry Potter el que esta por los pasillos esta en peligro y si de repente se aparece un doble de él, nadie podría confiar en el doble, por seguridad.-dijo Luna y tomo un respiro para seguir hablando.-claramente no confían en un copia barata que no tiene cicatriz.

- ¿una copia barata?-dijo Harry enfadado.- ¿eso crees que soy? Esta bien tienes razón.

- no es que yo crea eso, pero la gente no se da cuenta de la diferencia por que son ¡IGUALES, Ahora vamonos de aquí, deben estar por llegar.

- y ¿ahora a donde, Vamos a hablar con la profesora Mc Gonagall.

- ¡NO! ¿acaso no entiendes que no podemos confiar en nadie?-dijo Luna, a Harry no le parecía que fuera ella, esta Luna era mas viva, por así decir menos soñadora.- perdón, no quise.

- no te preocupes sé que lo haces por ayudarme.-dijo Harry a lo que Luna sé sonrojo.-y pues ¿a donde iremos?

- vamos a buscar a Dobby.

Después de salir de la habitación y doblar en un pasillo, vieron como Hermione, Ron y Harry subían hacia la habitación donde yacían hace pocos minutos atrás, luego bajaron y llegaron a la cocina donde estaba Dobby.

-¡OH es el doble del señor Harry Potter, que desea?-dijo Dobby con una cara muy hipócrita realmente.

- ¿Dobby que fue lo que me diste?- dijo Harry histérico.

-mm una poción multiplicadora, demos gracias a Dios por que solo se multiplico por 2 y no por 10, que haríamos con 10 harrys.-dijo Dobby con una risita nerviosa.

-Dobby esto es serio ¿qué se puede hacer para invertir el hechizo?-dijo Luna mirando fijo a Dobby.

-mm hay un solo camino, que el Harry real tome una pócima multidivica, estas hacen que un cuerpo desaparezca, digamos el tuyo-dijo Dobby mirando a Harry.-y el problema es que solo esas pócimas las tiene mi antiguo amo, ya que la multiplicadora se la robe debe tener en su casa la otra.

- esta en la casa del padre de Malfoid ¿no?- dijo Harry a lo qué Dobby asintió.- entonces habra que entrar a escondidas.

- pero Harry esa pócima aunque logremos robarla y que el otro Harry se la tome, será...para..para que tu desaparezcas.(dijo Luna con los ojos vidriosos)

- Luna lo sé pero es lo único que puedo hacer, sino me perseguirán toda mi vida y aunque tuviera una vida seria falsa por que yo.. no soy real.-dijo Harry con un nudo en la garganta a lo que Luna empezó a llorar y se escucharon unos ruidos de afuera: Profesora si le digo que Dobby también tiene que ver.(le decía Hermione a la profesora Mc Gonagall)

- Dobby, Luna tenemos que escapar, nos buscan a los 3. -dijo Harry parando a Luna que estaba agachada llorando.

- no se preocupen usen la chimenea, aquí tengo polvos flu.-dijo Dobby sacando una bolsa de los bolsillos.- vayan a Hosmaede, recuerden vayan a la casa de mi antiguo amo.

- Luna tu primero-dijo Harry a lo que Luna se metió en la chimenea y grito: a Hosmaede.- ¿como sabremos la dirección Dobby?

- Luna se la sabe, confía en ella y no me preguntes más y vete.-dijo Dobby.

- no te preocupes confiare en ella, gracias, cuídate.-dijo Harry y se fue.- ¡y escapa!

Al poco rato Dobby desapareció y llegaron Hermione, Ron, Harry, Mc Gonagall y Dumbledor.

- pero si aquí no hay nadie.-dijo la profesora.

- se debe haber escapado con Luna y con el farsante ese, seguro que es un mortifago.-dijo Harry furioso.

En ese momento apareció Winky.

- OH señor director-dijo y dio una reverencia.- yo los vi, era la loca, Dobby y un niño como él (dijo apuntando a Harry) pero sin la cicatriz.

- Te acuerdas de lo que hablaron Winky.-dijo Dumbledore.- ¿me lo quisieras contar?

- hablaron algo de una multipocion y una multidivicanoseque y la loca se puso a llorar.

- mm, estoy seguro de que saben que los buscamos y por eso lloraba loony.-dijo Ron.

- mm niños a clases, eso se acabo.- dijo Dumbledore.- Harry cualquier cosa me avisas no creo que dentro de Hogwarts te hagan algo.

- pero...profesor..¿no hará nada? Un mortifago esta suelto y de seguro tiene a Luna bajo Imperius o otro tipo de maldición.- dijo Harry histerico.

- Harry..todo a su tiempo...creo que lo mejor es que me encargue solo de esto.-dijo Dumbledor.- y si usted señor Potter es lo bastante inteligente se irá ahora a clases.

- si señor...

Así se fueron todos y la profesora los siguió, pero Dumbledore se quedo ahí, pensativo.

- señor hay que detenerlos.-dijo Winky mirando a Dumbledore

- mm sabes algo Winky creo que se adonde se dirigen...

_**Continuara...**_


	6. la huida

_Capitulo 6: _

Harry y Luna habían llegado a Hosmeade, se encontraban en una antigua tienda, que a Harry le paresia conocida. Hace años había llegado ahí al usar por primera vez los polvos flu claro que esta vez no había sido nada diferente.

-¡Luna lo siento!- dijo Harry levantándose porque había caído encima de Luna de una manera comprometedora.

- Harry estaba pensando en que nos quedáramos un tiempo en las 3 escobas, me dijeron que uno se puede hospedar ahí.- dijo Luna sacudiéndose la ropa y sin tomar cuenta de lo que había hecho Harry.

Así llegaron a las tres escobas y le preguntaron a una señora sí tenia piezas libres.

- mm si pero solo una y es muy pequeña, lo que pasa es que vinieron en la semana más ocupada.-dijo la señora.

- no importa tomaremos esa.- dijo Luna mientras Harry la miraba como ¿pero y las camas?

-¿sabe como la pagara?- dijo la señora.

- si, hable con mi padre de seguro él pagara, el señor Lovegood.-dijo Luna sonriendo y subiendo las escaleras de dos en dos desde donde llamo a Harry

Cuando entraron a la pieza Harry inmediatamente se ruborizo, en la pieza había una cama con una sabana delgadísima de 1 metro y un espacio para caminar tan chico que solo se podían dar dos pasos, además de esto había una ventana cuadrada.

-¿ Luna me podrías decir por que sabes la dirección de los Malfoids?- dijo Harry a lo que Luna lo miro extrañada.- eso dijo Dobby.

- ¿de que hablas?- dijo Luna sentándose en la cama.- ¿yo la dirección de los Malfoids?

- Luna, ¿no me mientas?- ¿que decía? Ni siquiera sabia si lo que había dicho Dobby era verdad.

- ¿Por que? ¿Por que siempre lo que YO tengo me lo quitan?-dijo Luna empezando a llorar.- Harry tú eres mi único amigo...

- Luna, yo no sé que decir.-dijo Harry sentándose a su lado cuando la cama hizo un sonido feo y los rieron.

- Harry al principio me gustaba tú otro yo, pero me di cuenta de que tú eres el más real de los dos.- dijo Luna volviendo a ser seria, como si no le costara mostrar sus sentimientos ante él y mirando a los ojos a Harry. Sus ojos eran tan bellos que Harry no pudo soportar quedarse atontado por ellos.- ¿Harry?

- Luna yo, no lo se también te e conocido mucho últimamente y se que eres muy buena, gracias por creer que soy el real, Luna tu también me... me (no podía decirlo)

- ¡Ya lo se! Siempre estuvo muy claro.- dijo Luna emocionada y salto abrazando a Harry lo que se rompió la cama y los dos cayeron al piso.- jajaja, Harry yo creo que eres el real y la pócima desvanecerá al no real.

- pero Luna yo se que crees que soy el real pero no tengo cicatriz, así que claramente no soy el real de hecho así eligieron al real cuando fue la primera vez.

- Lo se pero la cicatriz no es nada además yo creía que tu eras falso pero eso cambio cuando me creíste, claramente un Harry falso no me abría tomado en cuenta, solo el Harry real me creía en el colegio.- dijo Luna sonriendo.

En ese momento Harry pensó lo que era esto para Luna, el realmente quería a Luna y Luna a él pero Harry no estaba dispuesto a vivir escapando y sabia que era falso, que tenia que morir, por lo menos si apoyaba a Luna en sus ideas ella no se sentiría tan mal, eso haría por ultimo en el ultimo minuto la despedida seria fuerte pero ahora quería vivir sus mejores momentos con Luna.

- Te quiero mucho Luna.- dijo Harry y beso a Luna. Ese beso había sido cálido y tierno como un primer beso, Harry lo sentía diferente no como el de Cho y los de Ginny.- iremos en busca de la poción y sobreviviré.

- Harry soy media hermana de Malfoid, por eso sé su dirección.- dijo Luna bajando la mirada.

-¡¿QUE!- dijo Harry asombrado.-¿pero como?

- mi madre era amiga del señor Lucius y bueno todo paso rápido y todo es un secreto para Draco y su madre, el señor Lucius no me acepto como hija y me dejo sola con mi madre y mi padre adoptivo quien sabia la verdad.- yo me entere cuando me llegó un regalo de navidad de parte del señor Lucius con una carta que decía todo y que me aceptaba como su hija hace poco.

- pero Luna él es un mortifago.-dijo Harry parándose del hoyo.- es malvado.

- Harry, amenazo a mi padre con matarlo si es que no me iba con él, además dijo que tendría que cumplir una misión para el innombrable.- dijo Luna y rompió en llantos.

- Luna, no puedes ir con él, ¡no!- dijo Harry estremeciéndola con sus manos en los hombros de ella.

- ¡lo sé!- dijo Luna.- pero Harry ¡tengo miedo! No se que hacer.

- Luna no te preocupes yo te protegeré.-dijo Harry abrazándola.- ¿ por que no me dijiste esto antes?

- no lo se.- dijo Luna escondiéndose en el pecho de Harry.- solo durmamos ahora, es que es muy tarde y estoy cansada.

Así los dos sacaron el "colchón" lo pusieron en el piso y se acostó Luna a lo que Harry la tapo con la manta y el se sentó contra la pared a su lado mirando por la ventana.

_**Continuara...**_


	7. te amolu

Capitulo 7: ¡aunque no seas real igual te quiero!

En la madrugada apareció alguien con un ruido tremendo:

-¡¿Dobby!-dijo Harry poniéndose sus lentes.

- mmmm señor harry potter mire el profeta...-dijo Dobby mostrándole el profeta a Harry y luego mirando a Luna quien seguía dormida con una sonrisa.

-Harry leyó en voz alta:

"Farsante de Harry Potter esta suelto por las calles, yo no confiaría en nadie parecido a él. Se encuentra con la señorita Luna Lovegood. ¿Como? Se cree que con poción multijugos"...(y el articulo seguía)

- ¡PERO! Tenemos que irnos de aquí ya, supongamos que la dueña de las tres escobas no haya leído esto.-dijo Harry arrugando el diario y tirándolo al piso.

- eso es lo que te quería decir...tome prestado el diario de su habitación, digamos que tiene que haberlo leído ya.-dijo Dobby desapareciendo.

- no creo o sino ya habría venido a la habitación, ¡de todas maneras tenemos que irnos de aquí!- dijo Harry para sí mismo a lo que le respondió una voz.

-no si es que necesitaba tiempo para traer a todos los aurors existentes aquí.- dijo Luna media dormida.

Apúrense antes de que se vayan se escucho afuera de la habitación.

- nos tenemos que ir.-dijo Harry tomando a Luna por el brazo y tirándola por la ventana.

-¡aahh! –dijo Luna al caer en un basurero abajo de Harry.

-lo lamento..jiiijiii.-dijo Harry moviéndose en basura.

- ¡¡corre nos ven!-dijo Luna al ver a Lupin asomado por la ventana.

Después de haber corrido 2 kilómetros de las tres escobas los dos estaban muy cansados.

- no puedo más...-dijo Luna quien cayo al piso.

-tenemos que seguir.-dijo Harry tomando a Luna en su espalda.

- ¡HARRY! Peso mucho, te cansaras mucho más, quizás es bueno que me dejes aquí y escapes solo.

- olvídalo sin ti a ninguna parte.- dijo Harry y se sonrojo.

- pero, esta bien pero vamos a la casa de mi padr...

- a la casa de ese maldito dirás, esta bien vamos a buscar mi cura.- dijo Harry quien empezaba a pensar que en una de esas, la pócima lo dejaría vivo a él.

Así llegaron a la casa de los Malfoys, una mansión blanca, con bisagras de oro y ventanas de cristal.

- Aquí es...uff.-dijo Luna pensando en lo que pasaría ahora.- Harry espérame aquí, traeré la pócima lo más rápido posible.-dijo dirigiéndose a la puerta principal.

- espera...¿entraras por la puerta principal?

- es mi familia ¿no?-dijo Luna y le cayo una lagrima a lo que toco el timbre.

- luna ¿por qué lloras?-dijo Harry.

-¡¡escóndete!- dijo Luna y Harry obedeció.

- Buenas tardes ¿qué desea?-dijo un mayordomo alto y vestido elegantemente.

- me gustaría hablar con el señor Malfoy.-dijo Luna.- si fuera posible, ah! mi nombre es Luna Lovegood...

-claro, déjeme preguntarle si... con permiso.-dijo el mayordomo y se fue.

¿Que haces, esto no era un robo? Se pregunto Harry en su mente.

En ese momento salió por la puerta el mayordomo por la puerta e invito a pasar a Luna quien miro a Harry quien estaba detrás de un árbol.

Adentro de la casa, en la oficina de Lucius:

- cuando me dijeron que eras tú, me impresiono tu decisión.-dijo Lucius con una pipa en su mano.- no en verdad no, no tenias escapatoria en verdad, ahí esta la poción.- dijo y apunto a una mesa.

- gracias...

- no te preocupes... no es un favor... supongamos que después de matar al famoso Harry Potter, vendrás a hacer lo que acordamos...-dijo Lucius.

- si no te preocupes vendré sin falta..-dijo Luna tomando la pócima... en ese momento Harry golpeo la puerta de la oficina y entro rápidamente.

- ¿no importa que haya noqueado a tu mayordomo?-dijo Harry tomando a Luna de la mano, quien lo soltó y rompió en llantos.

- Harry...mmm hija creo que no me habías avisado de tu amigo...mátalo ya LUNA!.- dijo Lucius quien apunto con la varita Harry.- sino lo haré yo.

- esta bien..-Luna se acerco a la oreja de Harry y le susurro.- confía en mi.- luego le tomo su cuello con las manos.

- Aghh! Lu..na-dijo Harry quien se ahogaba.- ¿que ...haces?

-¡perdóname!-dijo Luna y derramo la pócima multidivica en su boca.

Después de eso Harry se empezó a deshacer y desapareció.

En el banquete de almuerzo en Hogwarts...

-ME AHOGO! Agghhhhagghh!-empezó a gritar Harry y se agarro el cuello con las 2 manos.

-¡¡Harry!-gritaron Ron, Hermione y Ginny.

Dumbeldore se levanto de su asiento y corrió junto con los demás profesores hacia el puesto de Harry.

-Harry quita las manos de ahí, enfermera hay que llevárselo.- dijo Dumbledor.

- ¡Luna te amo!- grito Harry a lo que desmayó. A esto Ginny rompió en llantos y todos quedaron asombrados.

_**Continuara...**_


	8. Dumbledor y el despertar

Capitulo 8:

Al rededor de él yacían todos sus amigos.

-¡harry! Por fin despertaste ¿qué fue lo que paso?- dijo Hermione.

- ¿se trata de voldemort, Harry?- dijo Dumbledor a lo que todos lo escucharon.

- ¡Luna tenia razón, yo era el verdadero! – dijo Harry con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-¿lunática?-dijo Ron.

- ninguno de ustedes lo comprendería...¿donde esta Luna?-dijo Harry preocupado.

- debe de estar con el impostor, no lo recuerdas.- dijo Ginny quien apareció por entre la multitud.- pero parece que estas más interesado en ella de lo que parece.- dijo a lo que salió corriendo.

- creo que deberíamos dejar a Harry descansar, por favor déjenme solo con él.-dijo Dumbledor.

Salieron todos de la enfermería y solo quedaron Harry y Dumbledor.

- ¿Harry que fue lo que paso?- dijo Dumbledor.

- ¡¡tengo cicatriz! ¡¡Nunca me había alegrado tanto de tenerla!- dijo Harry quien luego entendió que esto era serio.- ¿se acuerda del farsante ese?

- Sí-

- pues el farsante era yo o sea espere!..-Dumbledor saco la varita.

- pues lo que paso fue lo siguiente un día cuando fui a la cocina...-dijo Harry y le contó todo a Dumbledor.

- así que Luna es hija de Lucius... nunca lo pensé..., multidivica ¿eh?... pues de seguro Lucius no le dio esa pócima a Luna para que volvieras a ser uno... o sea si ocupamos lógica Lucius nunca supo que habían dos tú... y si esa pócima la toma alguien que es uno solo..digamos una sola persona, muere, es decir, Lucius quería matarte con esa poción...

- entonces Luna solo trato de salvarme...-dijo Harry recordándola.

-pero yo creo que aquí hay más que eso... ¿Luna te dijo cuando le mando la carta Lucius?

- al parecer hace mucho tiempo...-dijo Harry pensándose para que quería saber eso Dumbledor.

-pues sabes que yo creo en el destino pero a veces las cosas pasan por que unos las quiere Harry.

- ¿que me esta tratando de decir?- dijo Harry un poco vulgarmente.

- ¿Luna te tenía cariño?- dijo Dumbledor a lo que Harry asintió con la cabeza.- que quizás Lucius te quería matar hace mucho tiempo atrás y Luna planeo todo para que sobrevivieras... ( a esto Harry quedo boca abierta)

- nunca lo habría pensado.- dijo cuando puedo asimilarlo.- pero Dobby fue el que...

-Tu sabes que Dobby todavía le tiene aunque sea respeto a los Malfoys, pues ya vez Luna es una Malfoy después de todo no, ¿por que no le podía hacer un favor? O quizas Luna planeo todo después de que Dobby te diera la posion, es decir, al saber que la cura estaba en la casa de su padre pudo pensar que así te salvaria de la pocion que te dio Dobby y además de tu muerte.

- ¿Cómo sabe todo eso?- dijo Harry enojado por ser tan tonto.- no puede haber deducido eso en 5 minutos.

- no de hecho fue en 2 horas.-dijo Dumbledor.- 3 horas de las que dormiste entre en tu mente... estabas tan cansado que no pusiste ninguna barrera y bueno viendo todo y relacionando y meditando saque esa conclusión.

-¿vio todo?-dijo Harry acordándose de su beso con Luna.

- no te preocupes Luna es una buena chica pero yo me preocuparía de lo que hizo tú otro yo ¿eh?... trata de no dañar a tus amigos.

En ese momento Dumbledor se fue y Harry se ruborizo y luego se acordó de Ginny. Se puso ropa y se fue. Se sentía tan bien la ropa limpia.

Al llegar a la torre Griffindor vio a Ginny llorando junto con Hermione, Ron, George y Fred.

- ¿¡que le hiciste a nuestra hermana idiota?- dijeron los gemelos y empujaron a Harry, él que cayo al suelo.

- nadie de ustedes sabe lo que paso aquí OK. Así que ¿qué se creen de andarme pegando?- dijo Harry.

-¡ vete al diablo Potter!- dijeron los gemelos que luego desaparecieron.

- yo también me voy, mis hermanos tienen razón.- dijo Ron y se fue.

- ¿Ron?- dijo Harry gritando.- ¡ESTA BIEN PIENSEN LO QUE QUIERAN OK!- grito y Ginny se fue llorando a mares.. Solo quedaba Hermione.

- ¡TU TAMBIÉN, pues di ya tu comentario y vete!- dijo enojado Harry.

- no Harry, solo quiero que me expliques..Tu querías mucho a Ginny y para hacer algo así tienes que haber tenido buenas razones.-dijo Hermione.

-¿ pero que hice?- dijo Harry sentándose a su lado.

- crees que gritar ¡amo a Luna! En el banquete es agradable para tu novia.-dijo Hermione.

- ¡oh no lo sabia!.- dijo Harry.

- pues y ahora dime tus razones.

Harry le contó toda la historia a Hermione, quien lo entendió de inmediato, solo que no le dijo que Lucius era padre de Luna.

- esta bien te creo y bueno realmente son buenas razones, además Luna te salvo... pero aun así como le dirás esto a Ginny... ella se quedo sin pan ni pedazo.

- ¡¡ufff! No se como se lo diré a ella, a Ron, a Fred y George, el colegio entero debe estar pensando cosas malas de mí.

- no lo niego... y Luna ¿donde esta?...Harry no se si sabes pero el padre de Luna murió esta mañana matado por un mortifago...si Lucius sabe que quedaste vivo, matara a ...Harry quien sabe si mato a su padre es por algo...quizás ella también este...-dijo Hermione a lo que Harry se le hizo un nudo en la garganta de angustia.

- ¡¡no..no..no...IMPOSIBLE!- grito Harry a lo que Hermione lo abrazo.

--------------------------------------O--------------------------------------------

Al día siguiente paso algo sorprendente... cuando Harry bajo al desayuno en el gran comedor...en la mesa de Reveclaw estaba sentada alguien que enseguida se paro y fue hacia Harry.

-¡¿Luna! Pensé que habías muerto! Oh! Que bueno saber que estas viva.- dijo Harry al abrazarla.

- ¡Harry! Lo mato-------Lucius lo mato!.-dijo Luna y cayo llorando sobre el pecho de Harry.- Harry necesito mostrarte algo, acompáñame.

Luna tomo del brazo a Harry y lo llevo al lago.

- Harry yo no quería...después de esto vete si...estas en peligro cerca mío.-dijo Luna empapada de lagrimas.

- ¿que es lo que me querías mostrar?- dijo Harry mirando la cara de Luna, algo había cambiado de su rostro... ya no era una niña soñadora... hasta tenia algo de maldad en sus llorosos ojos.

- Harry...mira...- dijo Luna y se levanto la manga de la camisa.

_**Continuara...**_

Hola! Soy munoike! Bueno ojala les guste mi fic a mi x lo menos me encanta! Plis dejen reviews! Plis!


	9. La despedida

Capitulo 9:

- la marc...-dijo Harry atónito, sin poder creerlo.

-tenebrosa.-dijo Luna poniéndose las manos en la cara.

- eres una mor...-dijo Harry mientras le caían las lagrimas.

-tifaga.- dijo Luna con una mueca de dolor.-lo siento.. yo no quería..me obligo... o si no te mataría y yo no quería eso...

- LUNA A MI NO IMPORTA MORIR, no debe..ri..as haber hecho eso.. ¿Porque?

- ¡FUE TODA MI CULPA, ESE MALDITO PLAN!.-dijo Luna mientras se arrodillaba en el suelo.- mmm cuando paso lo de la pocion con Dobby y me di cuenta de que la cura la tenia él..Entonces ahí fue cuando cree el plan... todo se suponía que tenia que ser perfecto...él pensaria que te mate y luego escaparía...pero se dio cuenta ¡lo supo! ¡Todo fue mi culpa!

- no...Luna fue la mía... si yo no fuera el elegido ... ojala pudiera haber sido una persona normal...

- Harry ya no importa solo tienes que alejarte de mí, ¡por favor!- dijo Luna quien empezó a correr pero Harry la alcanzo y la tomo del brazo.- Harry suéltame.

- LUNA, yo no puedo vivir sin ti...-dijo Harry y la beso.

En ese instante Harry sintió lo mismo que sintió la noche que estuvo en el laberinto junto a Voldemort...un dolor inmenso en la cicatriz a lo que tuvo que separarse de Luna.

- ¡Harry Él sabe lo que estamos haciendo y cada vez que me beses te destrozara por dentro!- lo lamento...dijo y salió corriendo

---------------------------------------O----------------------------------------

EN ESE INSTANTE HARRY DESPERTÓ SUDANDO FRÍO.

Todo había sido un sueño, la noche anterior había hablado con Hermione.

- Harry, ¿estas bien?- dijo Ron- necesito que me expliques que tienen tú y Loony, estas dañando a mi hermana ¿sabias?

- Ron ahora no puedo hablar de eso, perdón...-dijo Harry entro al baño.

Al bajar al gran comedor busco por todas partes a Luna, pero no la encontraba, así que decidió ir a la biblioteca.. en una de esas la encontraría ahí. Pero al caminar hacia ella alguien lo tiro del brazo por una puerta hacia el baño de prefectos.

-¡Harry!-dijo Luna abrazándolo.

- Luna que bueno que estas bien... pensé que ..no importa.- dijo y la abrazo.- tenias razón yo era el real.

- eres tu...sobreviviste, lo sabia...- dijo Luna.

- Luna ¿porque? Descubrí tu plan...Después de que Dobby me dio la poción, tu creaste el plan para que Lucius no me matara ... fue todo tu idea..

- perdóname.. quería salvarte.

- si pero al salvarme pusiste en peligro tu vida,¡Lucius te podría haber matado!- dijo Harry.- como mato a...

- cuando desapareciste pensó que habías muerto y por eso escape antes de que pudiera llevarme ante Vol...demort...por eso mato a mi padre..fue mi culpa..me debería haber entregado.-dijo Luna con la cara llena de lagrimas.

-Luna hiciste lo mejor ... no llores más.. no te lo mereces... ya has sufrido bastante...- dijo Harry a quien se le partía el corazón al verla llorar.- gracias a Dios que no te entregaste a voldemort...-Harry le contó de su pesadilla.

- Harry quizás esa pesadilla es verdad quizás pronto lo será..no puedo seguir escapando y cuando Lucius y Voldemort sepan que no te mate...me mataran...

- no Luna yo te protegeré con mi vida..para matarte a ti me tendrá que matar a mi primero..dijo Harry y la beso.

-Harry, tengo miedo...los dos sabemos que Voldemort sabe donde estamos y nos vendrá a buscar...pondremos a todo el colegio en peligro.- dijo Luna cuando el beso había terminado.

- "Lu"( le dijo de cariño como a una niña pequeña) si es necesario todos pelearemos contra Voldemort.-dijo Harry poniendo una sonrisa.- todos o por lo menos los alumnos de la A.D (armada de Dumbledor) podemos contra el, además nos ayudaran los aurores.

- Harry ¿no lo entiendes?-dijo Luna alejándose de él.-no es cuantos peleen ni si podemos ganar, son los alumnos, ¿crees que los de primer, segundo, tercer y cuarto año puedan sobrevivir? Es poco posible... son muchas vidas, muchas personas que no tienen nada por que pelear... es injusto ellos no tienen porque pelear si no es su culpa.

En ese momento Harry se sintió ofendido... en otras palabras Luna le decía que no valía la pena pelear junto a él.

- ¡¿ a! Bueno si no quieren pelear, que no lo hagan... que los demás los tengamos que salvar ESO ES INJUSTO. – dijo Harry enojado y hablándole como si fuera una tonta.- ¿acaso el que tiene la culpa soy yo? Bueno pues entonces no me ayuden... de hecho cuando yo muera y Voldemort reine el mundo no se preocupen de mi cadáver...y no traten de derrotarlo...no podrán así lo dijo la profecía, somos yo o él.

- Harry...no hablaba de ti... la culpa es mía..y .la profecía no me importa...te aseguro que alguna profecía dice que sobriviria el Harry con cicatriz..pero ya lo ves, cambio el destino.- dijo Luna a lo que Harry se sintió peor todavía...le había gritado a Luna de una manera feroz..pero ella ni siquiera se había enojado.

- Luna..no debí gritarte..tu no tienes la culpa y créeme esta profecía no cambiara nunca...lo lamento...- dijo Harry, quería escapar... pero no esta noche se enfrentaría a Voldemort, iria al bosque prohibido solo, con su varita y caminaría hasta llegar al fin de este...quizas Voldemort lo iría a enfrentar, con todos sus servidores pero de nada servia la vida así.- adiós, te amo.-dijo y se fue corriendo.

En la noche en la sala común...Harry se preparaba para irse.

- ¡por fin te encuentro! ¿Ahora si me dirás que hay entre tú y loony?- dijo Ron sujetando a Harry de los hombros.- ahora no te escaparas.

- ron, la amo, la quiero, confía en mi...yo no amo a Ginny..si entendieras lo que paso.. seria todo más fácil, por favor pídele a Hermione que te explique a ti y a Ginny, se que entenderán.-dijo Harry y abrazo a RON.- amigo nunca me olvidare de ti, dile a Ginny y a Hermione que las quiero, y a Luna que es lo mejor que me paso en mi vida... no se que pasara después de esta noche..Adiós- se puso su capa invisible y salió hacia el bosque.

-¡¿harry!- alcanzo a decir Ron.

_**CONTINUARA...**_


	10. the end O solo la continuacion

Capitulo 10:

La noche estaba fría, sonidos extraños o pequeñas luces hacían que apurara el paso ¿cuantas horas llevaría caminando, 3 o 4 antes de que el reloj se le congelara... había llegado al fin del bosque..no había salida por el otro lado sino que árboles tan pero tan pegados que solo una araña pasaría entre ellos... a su derecha había un pequeño lago... casi del porte de una piscina ( o pileta para lectores que no entiendan) de jardín..

Cuando Harry se sentó a descansar una luz apareció lo que hizo que se levantara y de ella una voz familiar le hablo.

-veo que viniste solo ¿eh?- dijo una voz fría y raspante.- según lo que se nadie sabia de esto..bueno excepto yo.. ¡el gran Voldemort! Jajaaja..se que querías encontrarte con migo y pelear..bueno pues a eso vine..¿Sabes que? Te trate de atrapar muchas veces y nunca pude, siempre se me escapabas pero ahora tú llegas sin que nadie lo pida..bueno a pesar de que esa chiquilla no te mato por lo menos te incito a rendirte. Jajajaja.-dijo a lo que saco su varita.

- ¡eso es mentira, ella no tiene nada que ver..sabes que estoy cansado..Quiero terminar contigo de una vez por todas...veo que no trajiste ayuda.

-igual que tu Potter..Aunque tú la necesitas..yo NO. _EXPELLIARMUS!_

_- MOBILICORP! Crucio! – _dijo Harry a lo que Voldemort lo esquivo.

- veo que has mejorado.- dijo Voldemort cuando llevaban un buen rato haciendo y esquivando hechizos.

-agg.._AVDA KADVRA!- _dijo Harry desde el piso.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Desde aquí hay dos finales es que uno me da mucha pena...jijij. el primer final es un final ósea se termina el fanfic y el segundo deja un "continuara" por que empezare la continuación con otro titulo de fanfic okey? Si no entienden pongan un mensaje en los reviews. -.- gracias x leer!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

1er FINAL: este va con música léanlo con Our Farewell de Within Temptation...vale la pena así que bájensela.

In my hands...

- ESPEJIZUS!- (lo invente yo es para reflejar el hechizo algo así como un espejo)

En ese momento le llego el avda kadvra a Harry , quien cayo al suelo sin latidos ni vida y alguien que llegó corriendo desde los árboles soltó un grito de terror.

- ¡Harry! – era Luna quien llegó corriendo.- _Desarmus! Crucio! _

Voldemort cayo al piso..sin poder levantarse.

i can almost see your smile  
feel the warmth of your embrace  
but there is nothing but silence now  
around the one i loved  
is this our farewell?

-¡¡¡¡ nunca..nunca...más volverás a dañar a alguien que amo!- dijo Luna furiosa.- _AVDA KADVRA!_

En ese instante Voldemort murió, nunca más podría dañar a alguien.. en ese instante desaparecieron las marcas tenebrosas en todos los mortifagos... algunos maldicieron la muerte de este y juraron que lo vengarían mientras otros celebraron por no tener que estar bajo sus ordenes nunca más.. El cielo se despejo y amaneció. Voldemort murió y todos de inmediato se percataron de ello...había felicidad por todas partes..Dumbledor había sido informado por Snape de ello.

Never thought this day would come so soon  
we had no time to say goodbye  
how can the world just carry on?

Después de un rato todos estaban celebrando en el comedor al desayuno...y Dumbledor se preguntaba que donde estaría Harry..Si la profecía se había cumplido..él lo debía haber matado.

-wouu!¿Pero como? ¿No habrá sido Harry? – dijo Hermione- estoy preocupada por el no volvió después de que se fue como te dijo y quien sabe si le paso algo.- le dijo a Ron- creo que debemos decirle a Dumbledor.

En ese momento Dumbledor empezó a hablar:

- queridos alumnos de Hogwarts se nos anuncio que voldemort a muerto...no se sabe como pero si que muerto esta .. gracias a la información que entregaron sus antiguos servidores.

En ese momento el señor Filch entro y grito: ¡señor venga al lago RÁPIDO!

Todo el colegio siguió a Dumbledor quien corría lo más rápido que podía.

Y ahí saliendo del bosque prohibido venia Luna llorando a mares, chillando y gritando como loca: ¿Por que? ¿Por que?...su cara estaba roja..Su ropa desgastada..Pero nadie la miraba a ella todos se fijaban en lo que traía a rastras...el cuerpo de Harry.

**you are not alone in life  
although you might think that you are**

A los dos días ...se supo la verdad de todo lo que había pasado...todos querían felicitar a Luna pero ella no quería escuchar a nadie...se culpaba a ella misma...Harry estaba muerto y no había nada que ella pudiera hacer...se había negado a ir a su funeral...verlo le destruiría el alma...lloraría..y lo que menos le gustaba era llorar..por que ya lo había hecho bastante.

Todos los días después de clases lo iba a ver a su tumba y le contaba de su vida...como si él todavía estuviera ahí.

FIN.

So sorry your world is tumbling down  
i will watch you through these nights  
rest your head and go to sleep  
because my child this is not our farewell  
this is not our farewell

2do FINAL:

-agg.._AVDA KADVRA!- _dijo Harry desde el piso. En ese momento Bellatrix aparecio de la nada y se puso ante Voldemort, a lo que el hechizo la mato inmediatamente.

- estúpida... le dije que no quería que nadie viniera..¿pero que digo? Creo que estuviste a punto de matarme Harry..y eso significa que tu fuerza a aumentado pero ...no te servirá de nada...jajajajaja...¿algo que quieras decir antes de morir?

Harry estaba tirado en el piso...su respiración se cortaba...iba a morir sí o sí... si voldemort no lo mataba con la maldición ... moriría de cansancio. Solo se alegraba de una cosa...había podido vengar a Sirius y ahora se juntaría con él.- ¡ Nunca ganaras...si yo no te mato ...alguien más lo hará...ya veras voldemort! Ya...ve...ra...s.- en ese momento Harry no pudo contenerse más...lo ultimo que vio fue una luz que venia de alguna parte del bosque..Después de eso cerro los ojos. Pero no despertó en una cama como la ultima vez... si no que despertó en el lago solo que ni Voldemort ni la luz se veían ... en el ambiente había una armonía que lo tranquilizo por completo.

- ¿hola?- dijo.. ya podía respirar y hablar comúnmente.- ¿estoy muerto?

- no lo creo... solo estas entre la vida y la muerte.- dijo un hombre sonriendo.

-¡¿SIRIUS!- harry corrió a abrazar a su padrino.- ¡¿cómo, cuando! ¡¿ Que esta pasando!

- Harry yo estoy muerto...tienes que volver, me invocaste al quedar inconsciente...

- pero me quiero quedar con tigo, Sirius...- no se pudo contener y se puso a llorar como un niño pequeño con su madre.- y con papá y mamá...

- Harry ya llegara tu hora... y te juntaras con todos ..pero Voldemort esta vivo y tu misión es matarlo... tienes que volver... piensa en toda la gente que confiaba en ti para que los salvaras.

- no me importa... no sabes lo que te he echado de menos...no me pienso ir..

- Harry... tu no eres así... vamos piensa en Hermione y Ron... Harry solo cierra los ojos y piensa en el lago y la luz y Voldemort...te queda poco tiempo de vida, luego no podrás regresar y ellos deben pensar que estas muerto.

-¿quienes?

- Esa luz ... era Dumbledor..llegó y Voldemort escapo...venían junto a él...ron..hermione, la enfermera pomfrey, mcgonagall, hagrid y Luna...Harry esa chica te quiere mucho... te e estado vigilando todo el tiempo... y creo que ella se merece que vuelvas.- en ese momento Harry se sonrojo y se dio cuenta de que Sirius tenia razón.

- Dile a mamá y papá que los amo... nunca los olvidaré y te prometo que matare a Voldemort.- y abrazó a Sirius por ultima vez.

- Harry gracias por vengarme...nos vemos.-

En ese momento Harry cerro los ojos y visualizó al lago pero con la luz y Voldemort...y al abrir los ojos vio a Luna a su lado quien lloraba desconsoladamente hipando como si llevara horas y a Hermione llorando silenciosamente abrazada de Ron. La profesora mc gonagall lo miraba con los ojos rojos al igual que la enfermera...y Dumbledor...Dumbledor solo miraba al cielo y repetía algunas palabras...parecía que ellos no se daban cuenta de que estaba despierto..

- amigos...-dijo.

- ¡Harry!.- dijo Luna tirándosele encima.- estas vivo.

-¡¡¡Harry!- dijeron los demás.

Después de que todos lo abrazaron...Harry pregunto:

- ¿Cómo llegaron aquí?

- una luz salió del bosque y creímos que eras tu.- dijo Ron.- Hermione me contó todo...creo que Ginny no se lo tomo tan mal.

- bueno los primeros en llegar fueron Dumbledor y Luna...se subieron a un tresthal y llegaron en seguida.- dijo Hermione.

- gracias Luna creo que te debo muchas salvadas de vida.-todos rieron pero llegó Dumbledor.

- Harry...Voldemort...

- escapo...lo se...profesor ahora estoy muy cansado.- en ese instante Dumbledor le dijo al oído: -ya hablaremos-

- bueno entonces que esperan, ya escucharon a Harry...nos vamos...- todos ayudaron a Harry y lo subieron a un tresthal donde se sentó junto a Luna y cuando este despego sintió el aire que le rozaba en la cara y como Luna lo abrazaba mientras en que los demás tresthal iban Ron y Hermione, la enfermera y Hagrid y Dumbledor y Mcgonagall.

-FIN-

Hola! Este fue el 1er fanfic de la saga ajaj jajajaj no se preocupen solo son 2 jajajaj...el próximo fanfic de la saga se llamara: **"El Heredero" **

Bueno para los fanáticos de ron y hermione en este fanfic me voy a dedicar un poco mas a esta pareja ya que en este me centre en Luna y Harry ... bueno y fanaticas como yo de h/l no se preocupen también habrá sorpresas sobre ellos!


End file.
